


Torn

by gleek_runner



Series: The Rising [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Dreamworks - Fandom, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: And everything are in flames, Elsa is also pregnant, F/M, Magic-Users, Phoenixes, Sequel, The Frost Family is back!, The family has adventurous and deals with four teenagers, The sort of domestic Jelsa no one asked for, There's a war coming, Things finally get interesting, seriously though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: If you're reading this,it means that I must kill a certain someone.This is a book where I describe the true story of what happened in the Great War.Everyone have heard of it-and I wished none of you actually lived it-but no one knows the true story behind it.My name is William Frost and I am a war hero.Everybody tells me that and admire me for the courage I showed.But that's only because they don't know they real story.A tale in which I wasn't a hero,because a man who does terrible things in the name of good can never be considered a hero.Only a hypocrite.My decisions and fears torn someone apart...leading to everything falling apart including the start of the Great War.A great quote once said"Tell me...which is the most deserving of your hate?The man who fires the gun?The man who made the gun?Or the gun?"





	1. Prologue

Rain was pouring outside the window.The children had all fallen asleep and Taylor was close in doing the same.But there was something keeping her up.

She yawned and moved at the other side of her bed to see the kitchen's lights on.Taylor gathered her strength and rubbed her eyes.Nothing good happens after 2am.

She walked slowly and carefully to avoid waking up the youngers and made her way to the kitchen.There she found Nancy flipping the pages of the book they have found with worry.

"What are you doing?"the voice scared Nancy who jumped from her chair.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?"the older girl asked"You do not scare people in the middle of the night!"

"You didn't answer ny question"Taylor told once more and sat across her"First of all,we need to stop meeting like this.Secondly,I can tell something is wrong"

"Nothing,it's just the book that got me into thinking"this was part true.However Taylor was certain that when someone,especially a girl,said that it's nothing it must be something.

It was just how nature works.

"And what exactly were you thinking?"

"You don't understand the meaning of this"Nancy explained with a sigh"It isn't just a book"

"What more could it be?"

"Think about it,if it was just a book why was it hidden.Why hadn't I ever heard of it even though I have read every book on this library?"

"I don't know"Taylor replied as she thought a bit more to it.This book experience was indeed pretty odd.

"I believe that this has something to do with my family's past"

Oh no,Taylor didn't have to say this at loud.The words were written all over her face and though Nancy realised it she didn't mention a thing.

"Um,and what you got there?"

"I think I found another"Nancy announced while handing the brunette the book.This one was different from the other,made of black leather and with red letters.

Torn

"Shouldn't we read it?I'm eager to learn more"Taylor said with a laugh.She just hoped that whatever was Nancy supposed to know she would by the book.

"I guess we could try"Nancy smiled as Taylor clapped her hands.Nancy let out a chuckle and began reading"If you're reading this,it means that I must kill a certain someone.This is a book where I describe the true story of what happened in the Great War.Everyone have heard of it-and I wished none of you actually lived it-but no one knows the true story behind it."

Nancy held her breathe for a second.The Great War?She remembered studying about this black page in the world's history.It was said that a lunatic village girl became the Angel of Darkness,the only villain who managed to defeat the world's greatest heroes.She was luckily defeated by two siblings,a brother ane a sister,who saved the day before she could fullfill her destiny as a tyrant.It was a golden story for the good guys and an average for the bad. Besides,no villain was happy with another one's success.

"My name is William Frost and I am a war hero.Everybody tells me that and admire me for the courage I showed.But that's only because they don't know they real story.A tale in which I wasn't a hero,because a man who does terrible things in the name of good can never be considered a hero."a small smile formed on her lips,at least the book was speaking the truth"Only a hypocrite."

"Best redemption lines ever"Taylor laughed as Nancy playfully punched her arm"My decisions and fears torn someone apart...leading to everything falling apart including the start of the Great War.A great quote once said....

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

Tell me...which is the most deserving of your hate?The man who fires the gun?The man who made the gun?Or the gun?

Truth is that there isn't one person to blame.The man who fires the gun is the one who makes the last move,everything that happens after is because of him.At the end of the day he was the one who pulled the trigger.

Meanwhile the one who built the gun did an awful job.He could do so much better but instead his wrong choices destroyed the gun. I know that.

I was the one who built the gun.

Yet the gun did its part on this crazy rollercoaster.But perphaps the one who is most deserving of your hate is the therapeutic chain of events.

Anyway,our not so great story begins in a place very far from whatever place you probably live in.The country of Agrabah.

The name sounds familiar,doesn't it?

Well it should.There a peddler was telling the story of how a lamp changed a young man's life.Also known as Alladin.

Every 231 years,I know the number seems weird but I wasn't the one who chose it,every royal family would gather on a specific location.

Something about a tribute to the Gods.Though I never understood the meaning of it,Manny was coming to our house almost everyday uninvited,that was enough tribute.

The woman,men and children all clapped for the end of the Peddler's story as he hummed Arabian Nights.I don't remember every detail of that night-I was barely six when it happened-but I do remember one thing.

After he was done,a woman stood from the crowd.Her skin seemed like it was kissed by the sun and her eyes reminded you of marble.She had black hair like cole that were even more impressive to see with the flowers that accompanied her hairstyle.As for her clothes,they were plain to say at least.She was your typical image of a gypsy woman.

And for the sake of the story that is what we will call her.

She walked near the peddler"Eso fue lindo Genie"she smiled at him"pero tengo una historia diferente.Un poco más triste si tuviera que describir.La historia del hijo de la luna"

"What does this mean?"The Peddler,well if I'm being honest it was really Genie,questioned.

"Word to word?"the woman laughed softly"That was cute Genie"she began with a thick accent.It didn't really remind you of a Spanish one and up to this day I will still believe she only spoke in Spanish to impress.It runs in the family you see"but I have a different story.A bit more sad if you were to describe"

The wind howled and the fire burned brighter as Beth held Kristen's hand.Kathrin was looking with amazement at the woman.She believed it would be the best thing she would see in her life.

"The history of the Son of the Moon"she finished as music filled the atmosphere.

_**Tonto el que no entienda** _

_**Cuenta una leyenda** _

_**Que una hembra gitana** _

_**Conjuró a la luna** _

_**Hasta el amanecer** _

Her voice was soft and full of emotion.Hijo de la luna became something like a national anthem after that night.It was said that this song was talking about the Man on the Moon and how his mother had sacrifised him in the then Moon.Of course there are two stories of how that went.One saying that Manny lost his parents and the God of the world,Geia,found him and adopted him.While the other says that while Geia had one son,Sun,a curse was cast on her and she became unable to have another.After she made a deal with Tsarina Lunar about granting her a husband but taking her child  away,Tsarina broke her part of the promise.She fought with her husband-unlike the song,he didn't kill her though-but both of them decided to keep their only son.

_**The myth says that was why they died...** _

_**Llorando pedía** _

_**Al llegar el día** _

_**Desposar un calé.** _

_**Tendrás a tu hombre,** _

_**Piel morena,** _

_**Desde el cielo** _

_**Habló la luna llena.** _

The gypsy woman approached a family sitting some seats away from us.The woman was older than my mother for some years with black hair and a caring smile. That was Stephanie Everheart.

We met in person many years later but that's a story you already know.Anyway,next to her was king Oskar.A blonde man with a beard who always stood like he was planning your death on his head.

And between them sat _her._

_**Pero a cambio quiero** _

_**El hijo primero** _

_**Que le engendres a él** _

_**Que quien su hijo inmola** _

_**Para no estar sola** _

_**Poco le iba a querer** _

She was one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen and Beth noticed my reaction too.Those were some difficult years where she would remind it of me everyday.I really didn't care that much and as cliché as it sounds,I felt as if loving this girl that I had never meant kept me going.She was a petite brunette with a wide eyed gaze and for some brief seconds her gaze landed on mine.

But that damn Gypsy Woman came and ruined it all!

_**Luna quieres ser madre** _

_**Y no encuentras querer** _

_**Que te haga mujer** _

_**Dime, luna de plata,** _

_**Qué pretendes hacer** _

_**Con un niño de piel** _

_**A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,** _

_**Hijo de la luna** _

She took the girl's hand and took her near her.A blue smoke surrounded them both in what seemed to be a normal dance number.However,it wasn't.

The Gypsy Woman was preparing her for her destiny.The look in both of her parents' face betrayed that they knew it.Then after she let the girl return to her parents she took mine hand.

_**De padre canela** _

_**Nació un niño** _

_**Blanco como el lomo** _

_**De un armiño,** _

_**Con los ojos grises** _

_**En vez de aceituna** _

_**Niño albino de luna** _

_**¡Maldita su estampa!** _

_**Este hijo es de un pay** _

_**o Y yo no me lo callo** _

Neither I nor the girl knew why she had picked us but she did.My mother took my father's hand and looked at me proudly. I was meant for bigger things. In fact,for something almost as big as being a God.I'm not exageratting,technically I was a Messias.Well at least one of many.

_**Gitano al creerse deshonrado,** _

_**Se fue a su mujer,** _

_**Cuchillo en mano** _

_**¿De quien es el hijo** _

_**Me has engañado fijo** _

_**Y de muerte la hirió** _

_**Luego se hizo al monte** _

_**Con el niño en brazos** _

_**Y allí le abandono** _

Truth is that both her and me were going to be Mesos and by this,we were given the gift.After that we would be able to foresee important moments in the future and have a special power of our own.

It was a pretty cool thing to be.

_**Y en las noches** _

_**Que haya luna llena** _

_**Será porque el niño** _

_**Esté de buenas** _

_**Y si el niño llora** _

_**Menguará la luna** _

The woman then turned to my sister and smiled.Little short-that remained short-Beth gave her a shy smile and the woman could not help but look at her with adoration.

_**Para hacerle una cuna** _

_**Y si el niño llora** _

_**Menguará la luna** _

_**Para hacerle una cuna** _

Because just like Mesos could see the future,so could Geia.The difference however was that I saw what would happen in less than a century...

She saw beyond it


	2. Can't fight against the youth

You know how there's a time in everyone's life when you are just sick and tired of everything?A time when you hate everything,you are bored of everything and your best friend might as well be loneliness.

I never went through this teen-also known as rebelious-face.However both of my sisters had their little rebelion with awful outcomes. Worst thing was when Kristen realised how inmportant it was to celebrate her young years.

Something that I find unreasonable if you consider the fact that she's from Disney.She could easily stop her age just be wishing for it.Immortality was also a nice bonus.

"It's going to rain"Beth announced gazing at the sky"What is taking her so long?"

"She's still choosing her clothes"

"Which means she need two extra hours for make-up"Kathrin laughed lifting her eye gaze from her book.Beth let out a sigh as she sat next to her.Kristen had become more mature after we came in Arrendale.

Not in a good way.

She was speaking differently,she was acting differently and most importantly she was dressing differently.More revealing if you'd like.

Well I didn't like it.

"Okay I need honest opinions!"Kristen shout from inside the room while stepping outside.She wore a short skirt-above her knees-a leather jacket and a black open chest shirt"Do I look stunning or magnificent?"

"This looks awesome"Beth told her with a smile"It looks great on you"

"Great?How is that great?"I questioned turning Kristen around and guiding her to the room"Put something else"

"Like?"

"Like you're going to church!"

"William!"she pouted,I rolled my eyes while grabbing Kathrin for back-up"You can wear this when you'll be three hundred!"

"Beth!A little help,please?"

"I'm sorry but he's the big brother"Beth chuckled"I'm going to Puzzles,I'll meet you there"

Needless to say that almost every piece of clothing Kristen owned then was similar to the one she was wearing.That girl was making my mission to protect her harder than it should be.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Beth picked her bag and began walking in the castle's halls.She was almost near the gate when she heard someone coughing from behind her.

"Going somewhere?"

"For a walk?"

"Was that a question?"mum asked her with a raised eyebrow.Beth awkwardly scratched her arm as she shook her head.

"I'm getting some air"

"Really?Because it seems to me like you are planning on going somewhere more"her voice trailed off-as it always did once she realised our game"underground"

"I don't think that's the best way to put it"Beth chuckled with an innocent smile.

"And I don't think you should lie about these things"she explained"You are-technically-an adult.If you want to have an evening out,you can"

"Thank--"

"But you'll be back by twelve and no drinking"

"Where did the you're technically an adult go?"

"Technically.You'll be free to do whatever you want once you turn one hundred"

"But that's like seventy three years!"

"Don't worry,they'll pass quickly"she said and kissed her forehead"Now go to have fun-but not too much"

Beth sighed but gave her a shy smile before exiting the gate.Once she was out of sight dad put his arm on mum's shoulder.

"Do not worry too much about her.She's good"

"Well,she is your daughter"

"I'm good too!"

"Not really"she joked as he frowned.

"We are leaving!"Kristen yelled while running towards the gate blowing them a kiss.

"Hold it there"dad said"What are you wearing?"

"The least short thing William could find"she complained sending me a glare.I raised my arms in defense.

"That's the least?"

"Do not worry too much about her"mum told him mimicking his voice"She's good just like her father"

"See?Mum gets it"

"I'm done talking to both of you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile a kingdom,quite near us,was having problems of its own-and not teenagers problems.Well,at least not entirely that kind of problems. The kingdom of Pleasantville was not really respected among most royals.It was a small place barely visible to the map that used to share the land with another king.However,back when Rome attack Greece in 214 BC(or as people say here BS)Pleasantville managed to take a hold of the 'island'.

Either way,it was never considered a big power.So only a few really respected it-Arrendale was among them.The place had resently gotten more supporters once Geia had given them the gift.Almost twelve years ago,Sun had announced to the king and queen that their only daughter was the Mesos of Disney.

That meant that Geia had once found the little girl and handed her the power without her parents realising it.A big matter not only because Geia had contacted the Pleasantville's royals but also because people wishing to travel across words would have to ask permission by them.

The villagers were excited,the king and queen were confident and all the princess could do is be prepared to live and die for her cause.

_(Only a brave maiden who would look down the princess' excitment had the guts to tell her the truth._

_All Mesos died eventually..._

_...and they all had a brutal death)_

But she swore to live up to the world's  and her people's expectation as a proper Mesos would.

She'd do anything for her people...

Except one little thing

"You can not do this to me"

"You say it as it is a bad thing,my dear"her mother smiled putting a silver necklace on her neck"Your father and I were only wed due to our parents' agreement and we enjoy each other's company more than anything"

"Perphaps but it could always be luck"she argued"I will not be wed out of an arranged marriage.At the end of the day,it is my life.You do not get to choose with who I get to spend it with"

"I fail to understand your arguement"the woman said with a strict tone"The Southern Islands would be very good allies--"

"The Southern Islands are traitors"

"You can not judge an entire kingdom by one problematic child"

"Why do you want to use me-to trade my happiness for a cause so selfish and futile?"

"Everything I do is for your own benefit"

"You are sending me away.You make me sacrifise my relationships-I have people that I care about here"

"People you care about?"she mocked with her arms crossed"Adrianne,you have nothing"her voice was bitter and Adrianne was if something taken aback by her tone.

"You only associate with maids and servants.The only person you dare to talk to outside the castle is the dogboy.I am certain you will not miss them"

"They ar--"

"In two years-once you're fully grown-you will travel abroad to meet your husband.The decision has been taken,the faster you come in terms with it,the better."Adrianne shook her head and walked straightly to her room.She couldn't do that to her.

She shouldn't.

What kind of mother would?

She heard a tap on her window that interrupted her thoughts.Her best friend was sitting on the branch of the pinetree outside the castle.She wiped away a tear and let him in.

"There's a door you know"

"Yeah but the window is more practical"Ed laughed giving her a hug"So I heard you're gonna drop the miss and become mrs?"

"When did you heard it?"

"Right before I came-amazing hearing remember?"

"I tend to forget"

"Hey,no tears Ad"he chuckled"Today we are going out to celebrate"

"The ruin of my happiness?"

"No,our friendship.You are leaving in two years--"

"Seriously how long have you been overhearing?"

"--so we better make them special.Plus who knows,by the time you'll have your third kid I might as well have found my mate"

"And you'll have beautiful furry cubs"

"Exactly!Now pack it up,we are going to Puzzles"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And while Adrianne was having fun with her dog-excuse you but I personally liked that joke-Beth was about to find hers.

Only that was an actual dog.

Beth had make a short stop before making her way to Puzzles.Lately she was feeling a small attraction towards the Border-at least where the Border once stood.She would lay in the middle,inbetween,the two worlds and let the wind blow.

"What in Disney's name are you doing?"a grumpy voice questioned.Beth shrugged her shoulders without even opening her eyes. "Are you unstable or something?"

"Why would an ill person lay on the ground?"

"I don't know-maybe because they are unstable"

"Whatever"she mumbled and turned the other way.Her face was now touching the ground while her hair fell on the dirt.Not that she minded.Suddenly she felt someone's breath on her neck and before she realised something was stuck on her hair.

"What are you doing creep?"she said turning to look the uknown unwelcomed visitor.She was surprised-to say at least-when her eyes met another pair of blue slightly darker than her own.

"I need to smell you so I'll get to know you"

"You could have said so!"Beth told him"I genuine thought a human being had stucked its nose on my hair"

"I have urges!"the fluffy creature cried"Can I please lick your nose?"

"I'm not sure--"

"I'm as clean as a dog can be!"

"Fine,do as you want"the small husky began wagging its tail as it licked her nose happily.Beth let out a chuckle and pet it.

"Do you always go around searching for humans to pet you or it's just a today thing?"

"Probably a today thing"the dog explained"My owner abandoned me so I'll get what I find"

"Poor thing"

"Yes.Yes I am"he told her dramatically as he fell on her lap"I'm just a small ball of fur that life decided to kick and throw in a trash can.It makes you want to pet me,maybe even give me a treat"

"I don't randomly carry treats when I go out"

"Okay then let's go and find one!I'm hungry"

"I actually have to meet my sibl--"

"Are you going to abandon a small helpless creature?I'm barely two years old!That's like fourteen in human years!"

"Fine,hop on"she said as the husky jumped on her arms"Do you have a name?"

"Well my former boss named me Patrick but I never really felt like a Patrick"

"Okay um,how about Ice?"

"Ice?Huh,I like this"he exclaimed with happiness as Beth picked him up"So what is your name?"

"Beth"she smiled

"That's nice too"he said letting himself free and fully relied on Beth's support"I feel really safe in your arms"

"Aw that's so sweet of y--did you just pee on me?"

"I told you I felt safe"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I avoid alchocol"

"I know,this is why I brought you orange juice"Ed stated handing Adrianne the drink.The older girl smiled as she took a sip.

Puzzle was your typical bar lookalike place,similar to most of Disney's.Not a very noise place as the ones in the real world but good enough for someone to have fun.

It was run by Sun's right hand,the face of Disney,Mickey the Mouse.Something rather ironic to those who had connected the creature to all kinds of childhood memories rather than this.

"Oh look,the Pleasants"a voice popped up.Adrianne turned around as her gaze fell on the older man"Fancy seeing you here"

"Manny,it's nice seeing you too"

"What are you doing here,though?Isn't this place too boring for you?"Manny scoffed at Ed's question as he took a seat near them.

"I like to bother the Mouse"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Well for starters,you are already aware of mine's and Sun's relationship"Manny started"Secondly,you are a Mesos.You should know these kind of stuff"

Adrianne faked a smile at Manny's mention of her duty and put her drink on the counter"I must use the bathroom"

"We will be here when you return"

_(She didn't tell them that she would lock the door and cry about her lost future._

_About the relationship with her mother._

_About the destiny she didn't choose)_

"Your friend does not seem very happy"

"She is having family troubles"

"I suppose regarding her marriage"Ed looked at Manny with suspicion"She might be a Mesos,but I'm a God.I know everything"

Ed shook his head and sighed"She's my friend,I want her to be happy.How can't her parents want her happiness too?"

"Humans are selfish-even to their own kind"he explained"but I'm sure that Adrianne will end up happy"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Call it a sixth sense"Manny sang looking at the entrance"Take a seat,wolf,enjoy the show like the rest of us"

Ed followed Manny's gaze and looked at the entrance.Kathrin stepped in with her arm wrapped around Mike-with who she had developed a very close relationship-and with Kristen and I following.Ed didn't pay much attention to us but he could feel that Manny did. Kristen handed me her coat and whispered something to Mickey-who of course had come to welcome us.That mouse was quite the diplomat.

We came to Puzzles quite often and if I had learned one thing that was that Kristen liked to make an entrance.She never failed to have everyone looking at her and I'm pretty sure it was what she enjoyed most.

**_Kristen:There's a place downtown,_ **

**_Where the freaks all come around_ **

**_It's a hole in the wall_ **

**_It's a dirty free for all_ **

The band had already seen her entering so they were ready to accompany her.

**_When the dark_ **

**_Of the night comes around_ **

**_That's the time_ **

**_That the animal comes alive_ **

**_Looking for something wild_ **

I personally did not approve of her ways but I knew that if anything went wrong she could handle it.Everyone knew that and had learned it the hard way.

_("If I could rearrange the alphabet,I'd put Y and I together"someone had told her._

_"That's okay,I like the way it is with N and O together"she smiled"but perphaps it could stop in T because I can't stand U")_

**_And now we lookin' like pimps_ **

**_In my gold Trans-Am_ **

**_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_ **

**_In my handbag_ **

**_Got my drunk text on I'll regret it in the mornin'_ **

**_But tonight I don't give a I don't give a I don't give a_ **

Manny sipped some beer and grinned to himself.Let them be happy,he thought.It wouldn't last forever-we would realise it soon enough.

**_There's a place downtown_ **

**_Where the freaks all come around_ **

**_It's a hole in the wall_ **

**_It's a dirty free for all_ **

**_And they turn me on_ **

**_When they take it off_ **

**_When they take it off_ **

**_Everybody take it off_ **

Luckily or not,I had come in terms with the fact that our youth was slowly dying.The world we live in wants you-forces you-to grow up before your time.Unfortunately,I was the one who had to live with the burden of knowing the truth.

An ugly truth

**_There's a place I know_ **

**_If you're looking for a show_ **

**_Where they go hardcore_ **

**_And there's glitter on the floor_ **

**_And they turn me on_ **

**_When they take it off_ **

**_When they take it off_ **

**_Everybody take it off_ **

And then there was Kristen.

A rebel who had no intention of growing up.A girl who dared you to fight her.She was young-that's the only way someone who could describe her back then-and full of life.She knew her powers,she loved them and embraced them.

She was young and she was special.

Only a fool would dare to fight her.

**_Lose your mind._ **

**_Lose it now._ **

**_Lose your clothes in the crowd_ **

**_We're delirious_ **

**_Tear it down_ **

**_'Til the sun comes back around_ **

**_N-now we're getting so smashed_ **

**_Knocking over trash cans_ **

**_Eurbody breakin' bottles it's a filthy hot mess_ **

**_Gonna get faded I'm not the designated_ **

**_Driver so I don't give a I don't give a I don't give a_ **

Maybe that was why it didn't take much time for Ed to notice her too.A tall slim girl with white hair that burst in singing was not an everyday thing for him.

(Though it was very common in Arrendale)

**_There's a place downtown,_ **

**_Where the freaks all come around_ **

**_It's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all_ **

**_And they turn me on_ **

**_When they take it off_ **

**_When they take it off_ **

**_Everybody take it off_ **

However,he did not go unnotice by her either.

Not that there was something special about him but Kristen had learn everyone coming to Puzzles by their first name(also nickname,where they live and favourite tv show).

She hadn't seen him around for sure.After all she would have noticed,and I quote,a guy with abs.Oh yes,she did rant about this once we left the club.

Worst. Hours. Of. My. Life

**_There's a place I know_ **

**_If you're looking for a show_ **

**_Where they go hardcore_ **

**_And there's glitter on the floor_ **

**_And they turn me on_ **

**_When they take it off when they take it off_ **

**_Everybody take it off oh, oh, oh!_ **

**_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_ **

**_Oh, Oh, Oh!_ **

**_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_ **

**_Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Right now!_ **

**_TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_ **

**_Oooh_ **

She waved at Manny-definetly not to catch the guy's attention-who laughed and smiled at her.Kathrin dragged Mike to the dancefloor leaving me alone.

Again.

After that,a question occured my mind.Where the hell was Beth? Right now!

**_TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_ **

**_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_ **

**_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_ **

**_There's a place downtown_ **

**_Where the freaks all come around_ **

**_It's a hole in the wall_ **

**_It's a dirty free for all_ **

Apparently I was the only one wondering where my little sister was since everytime I asked Kathrin she would reply with"I'm having a blast".

Besides,Kristen had already approached her victi--I mean Ed with a flirty smile.It was official,I had metaphorically lost both my sister and my cousin. And I had literally lost Beth.

**And they turn me on when they take it off**

**When they take it off everybody take it off**

**There's a place I know if you're looking for a show**

**Where they go hardcore  and there's glitter on the floor**

**And they turn me on when they take it off**

**When they take it off everybody take it off**

Mum was definetly going to kill me


	3. Nicotine

3 and a half months later Beth had succesfully learned how to hide Ice from everyone.Well except from Mike who found the puppy right away but he promised her he would keep it a secret.

And he did.

For two days.After that he spilled the beans to Kathrin faster than you could say the word 'dog'.But in his defense it was Kathrin who asked him why he was sweating so much followed by her rant-if we are going to be together you need to be honest with me-that made him crack.

And honestly Kathrin's reaction was precious.

"So you are a dog genius?"

"No,I'm just a dog with human-like behavior"Ice had corrected her while wagging his tail at Beth who petted him up.He had become fond of my younger sister and considered her he is true master.

The Alpha Male.

Well,the Alpha Female for that matter.

"Wait does this mean you can read too?"

"I don't know"the dog simply replied"but I can read the signs of the road so I assume I can"

"Oh my blizzard"

"You shouldn't have said that buddy"Mike had laughed as Beth closed her ears with her hands.

"That's great I can lend you some of my books to read"Kathrin smiled"First you'll read the Harry Potter series which is seven books and one script,then the Hunger games and oh Divergent!"

"I'm not sure I want--"

"Also the Maze Runner is a must"

"I don't like reading!"

"What are you talking about?That's like saying you don't like breathing!"if anyone ever said that Kathrin's so called reading hobby was healthy they probably had never been to a room with her.One time when we were at Corona,a boy was complaining about how obvious the ending to Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children was.

Needless to say,she grabbed the copy of the Death Cure-which she weirdly always carries around-and threw it to his head.

Point was that Beth didn't want the family to know about Ice in fear of kicking him out.Dad never had a good relationship with dogs...or animals in general.He personally thought it only happened with bunnies but as it turned out the animal kingdom just didn't like him. Sven included.

"Are you ready?"

"No"

"That's the spirit"Kristen chuckled and went through their closet.This was one of the worst moments for Beth-she hated when Kristen would pick clothes for her.

Not that Kristen had a bad taste,just a different one.Beth watched what she was wearing for her journey to the real world and felt more uncertain for herself than ever.Then again Kristen was not shy about what she wore.Her blue dress was above her knee and left both back and ribs exposed.Honestly to me,it was like she was wearing a bikini which parts were connected by a thin piece of clothing.

So yes as a brother I would tell her that it was a terrible outfit.Simply because I thought as a guy too-last thing I needed was someone staring my sister as she is a piece of cake.

Trust me I had seen many people looking at her like that-luckily Kristen did too-but my little sister would just pour her drink on their head.

Thankfully I never had to worry about that with Beth.She was more simple with a rather low self esteem and barely wore any heels.It was just who she was and she was okay with not being like Kristen.

"Here!"Kristen said tossing her a black dress with golden glitter"It will fit right away"

"I actually do not feel very well--"

"Beth,dear,we are going out"Kristen stated ignoring herr older sister's complains."Kat are you ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be!"Kathrin on the other hand was different on her own way.She had her hair in a ponytail and wore a blue floral dress with pink flowers.Kristen let out a sigh before looking at Beth.

"Get ready we are living in a minute"

"Hey,where's William?"

"Trying to get mum and dad to let us go out"Kristen said taking out her lipstick"You know they can't help but do as their favourite child says"

"William isn't their favourite"

"Well he is dad's"Kristen grinned.This was a lie both mum and dad loved as equally an--okay I was dad's favourite.It wasn't really that he saw himself in me but the fact that I was a boy and he didn't have to worry about someone seducing me."Just like you are mum's"

"I am not"

"Yes you are"Kathrin agreed"Don't worry every parent has a fave"

"Kathrin you're an only child"

"Tell that to dad and Sven"Kathrin mumbled"This reindeer has heard more bedtime stories in one week than I have in all my childhood!"

It was about then when I entered the room and saw Kathrin cursing under her breathe"Another one theory of Kathrin's that Kristoff loves Sven more than her?"

"Reindeers are better than people"Kathrin continued mumbling"Well guess what dad,I your only daughter am a human too!"

"Just like every month"Beth replied zipping her dress"Now can we please go before I regret this,punch you in the face and run to the woods"

"Yes,mum and dad said we should be home by midnight"I stated"Also Mike is waiting us with the Globe"

"Wait Mike is coming with us?"

"Well we are kind of a group and he's dating Kat so"

Beth nodded at my words and as we left grabbed Kathrin's arm"What are we going to do with Ice?"

"What about him?He's sleeping"Kathrin explained"Besides we'll be back in four hours what could possibly go wrong?"

"Honestly?Everything!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't like it here"

"You don't like loud places that's all"Adrianne just shrugged her shoulders at the asian girl.Reena Lee was the first Mesos Adrianne had met and she was no other the one of the real world.

Well,depends on what you consider real word anymore.

The older woman who was at least thirty-and being a human she had about fourty years left and being a Mesos earned her another two hundred(a small number in compare to eternity)-was Adrianne's guider and helped her as much as possible.

However,Reena was also working at a bar-for who knows what reason considering the fact that she was a heiress of a big inheritance-and it was the only way Adrianne could get in touch with her.

"Something big is going to happen"Adrianne simply said"I keep seeing the same scenery,fire with blood and guts.Eyes full of despair and horror,destruction and a world that burns and from--"

"--it's ashes a Phoenix rises"Reena finished"Everyone that has been granted the gift know what you search,my dear.But unfortunately we know as little as you"

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know but it's not going to be pretty to watch"she announced grabbing a bottle in front of her"Welcome to the Devil's Corner,how can I assist you?"

Adrianne turned her gaze and subtly looked at Kristen who had leaned against the bar enjoying herself"Um I'll get a whi--"

"She's get a lemonade"

"Will don't be such a buzz killer"

"And don't you forget that alchocol can kill you"Kristen sighed at my arguement and made her way to the dancefloor.Mike and Kathrin sat beside me acting all lovey dovey on each other while Beth and I stood awkwardly trying to make a small talk.

"That girl is looking at you"Beth whispered sipping some water"Not intense stare but she occasionally glance at you"

I,of course being my usual not subtle self,almost turned 180° degrees asking 'where?'.Beth frowned and tapped my shoulder"Well I'm sure she doesn't think you're an idiot,but she you probably haven't make a very good impression"

"I'm sorry but I'm not an expert"

"True"Beth agreed as I turned around to look at the girl again.She saw me looking at her and blushed.And I might not had known it then but this was going to be the start of something beautiful.

"Easy with the heart eyes,boy"the bartender/Reena told me.I raised an eyebrow in confusion to which she replied with a chuckle."Will you go talk to her or will just keep looking like a creep?"

"Probably the second"Beth mumbled.

"Oh shut up"I said and drunk a scotch.After making a weird face-because scotch is the worst drink ever-I stood up and walked towards the girl.

"Hey"

"Um,hi"she said looking at me with curiosity.I took a deep breath and sat next to her "I'm William"

"Adrianne"

"And now kiss"Reena whispered causing Beth to nearly choke on her water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in a place not very far away-actually at the club's other corner-trouble was waiting.Not just waiting,casually sitting on a stool with a sour whiskey on his left hand and a cigarrete on his right.Looking-no scanning-the area for his next move.

"Do you think the girls will change if you stare at them long enough?"the man who talked was no other than Hans.A man known to everyone in Arendalle about his horrible crimes against the crown including the attempted murder of both the queen and her sister.

"No but the longer you stare"the other man's voice trailed off.He,on the other hand,wasn't known to the Disney world.So only a few truly knew he wasn't from the real world-but from a much darker one-and he intended to keep it that way"the better can you tell the strong apart the strong from the weak"

"Well I see many weak targets"Hans noted"Half of the girls here are so drunk that they probably throw up alchocol"

"I'm aware"the other man simply replied.I personally can give credits to Hans for one thing only and that is that despite being a egoistic bastard he still had some dignity.

His friend,however,didn't.

"Stop this"

"Stop what"

"Having that look on your face"Hans explained feeling repulsed.It was true in every disgusting way possible that the man's-also known as Johnie Black-look was scary and intimidating.But nothing was similar to what Hans was now watching."She is not for your entertaiment"he said gazing over at the girl Johnie was looking at"She doesn't drink and seems uncomfortable.We are full tonight why not going after something of a higher class?"

"She's a higher class"Johnie replied with a smirk on his lips.Johnie Black was a man that could fill you with fear by a single look but he was so much more than this.Worst of them was that he was dominant-Hans knew that very well.He could tell him many times to leave the poor girl alone but deep down he knew that the game was long lost.

"What will Bella say?What about Damian?"

"Screw her"Johnie laughed drinking his scotch"This isn't going to be the first time and definetly not the last.I'm just going to have a nice chat with the girl"

"And I'm king of the world"Johnie ignored his left hand's arguement and stood up.It wasn't as if Hans words didn't matter to him-though they really didn't-he was just a very self-centered person who got what he wanted when he wanted.

His words,not mine.

He fixed his jacket and hair while making his way to the bar area.Reena made an automatic move to the left placing herself nearer to Adrianne and myself.The two girls shared a worried look before returning to what they were doing.Adrianne talking to me and Reena taking orders.

"What can I get you,boss?"she said with a fake smile.Johnie barely noticed her standing there,his eyes were fixed on Beth who-and I'm not exagerrating-had almost chocked on drinking water.

Yeah she was a big rookie.

(After all that was what made her interesting to him)

"I don't think we serve that"

"Humor does not suit you"he sneered at the older woman.She should have known better and she did in a way.From the very moment she entered Devil's Corner she had seen it.

She was going to die.

Not a regular death,burried alive as the air would escape her lungs.She didn't know the age-her gift could only allowed her to see the last minutes of her life-but she knew that would be old and wrinkled.Just like she knew-or she could tell from her body aching-that she was being tortured for a very long time.

And it would all happen thanks to him.

"Give me the Night Guard"Johnie instructed her.The woman obeyed being completly familiar with what he was asking her.Night Guard was a very special drink that people-not very good people-requested a lot.

Men in particular.

Only some women would order by mistake because they would say that a man bought one for them and it was heaven.

Oh poor girls.

"There you go"she told him with a hostile tone.The man grabbed the drink and turned to my sister.

(That son of a female dog!)

"You know in a club it's most used to be drinking alchocol"

"I don't really drink"Beth explained"The smell is odd"

"True but you can't deny the world's greatest gift"

"I do not"Beth said taking a sip of her drink"I'm a big fan of oxygen"

Now normally Johnie would now when to give things up.Sure he liked a challenge but the only way he could get this girl to drink would be by tricking her.

And honestly she was too smart for it.

"There are over fifty drinks,endless combinations and some that are not even legal"Johnie replied with a shrug"Not liking alchocol is purely impossible"

"We can agree to disagree"

"What about this?"he asked twirling the glass"It's cyder"

"Tell me exactly why such interest in my drinking habits?"Beth questioned raising an eyebrow.If something he had underestimated her.

But then again...

"I just noticed you and needed an excuse to talk to you,I'm Johnie"

...she had underestimated him too.

"Oh"was the only thing she found herself saying.It was nice hearing this and both her and Johnie were aware of the smile on her face.A classic trick that worked to anyone."I'm Beth"she said extending her hand"and that was pretty nice of you"

"Well,I am a pretty good guy"he chuckled"Care to make me happy?"Beth sighed at his request and accepted the drink.The moment the liquid entered her system she felt like it burned her throat.

"Satisfied?"

"Depends,how did you find it?"

"It burns me"she casually replied"but it's not completly awful-the small pain might be a bit enjoyable"

And that was the moment when Johnie felt proud for himself.She should have fainted immediately for less than three minutes but she didn't. She was stronger than it. If that wasn't the most remarkable thing Johnie had seen he didn't know what was."You are special,aren't you?"

"Um,thanks?"Johnie laughed and grabbed her hand leading her in the middle of the club.

"And we are here because"

"Because I'm going to teach you a lifetime lesson,doll"he grinned"When you are young"he said as he gave her a spin"you need to live life to the fullest"

The beat began kicking in and Reena tried to warn Adrianne that something bad was going to happen.However she was too caught up talking to me(and so was I)that neither of us show it coming.

**_Johnie:Moving forward, using all my breath_ **

**_"I'll make it up to you," is all I should have said_ **

**_Mom and Dad, looked me right between the eyes_ **

**_Then I awoke, a blinding light_ **

Beth wasn't familiar with this concept.But her Disney DNA made it easy for her to move to the rhythm,while Johnie was holding her waist.

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) You'll never take us alive!_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) You'll never take us alive!_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

Kristen who had no idea what happened earlier watched her older sister with a proud smile.Meanwhile Kathrin and Mike hummed the lyrics.

**_In December, 1995_ **

**_Though I had the thoughts, no one ever heard them right_ **

**_Fought resistance nearly my entire life_ **

**_Then I awoke, a blinding light_ **

Johnie was also enjoying himself,it was that exact reason why it took him long to see Hans who was waving his hands at him.When he finally saw him he didn't exactly get what Hans was pointing at.Maybe it was the alchocol kicking in or the fact that all eyes were on him and his partner.

And boy they should all be looking at them.They were a hurricane in everything they did-a rather lethal one-but a hurricane,nevertheless.

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) You'll never take us alive!_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) You'll never take us alive!_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

Of course the second time Hans waved his hands,Johnie got a glimpse of what he was pointing at.He groaned-Bella was always known of her bad timing that ruined his plans-but eventually just shrugged his shoulders at her.

**_(Never gonna take us, never gonna break us)_ **

**_(Futures open wide, and the past is all behind us)_ **

**_(Never gonna take us, never gonna break us)_ **

Sometimes he just couldn't care about other things-maybe because he was tired or perphaps because he didn't want to.Sometimes he just wouldn't.

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) You'll never take us alive!_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) You'll never take us alive!_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth! (Hey!)_ **

But let me tell you one thing,Bella was mad. Wait no,furious,is a better word. And nothing good could come out of this.

**_(Moving forward, using all my breath,)_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth! (Hey!)_ **

**_"I'll make it up to you," is all I should have said_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

**_(Hey!) Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth! (Hey!)_ **

**_You'll never take us alive!_ **

**_Can't fight against the youth!_ **

Johnie finished while holding Beth a bit higher from the ground.The way the red lighting fell on her eyes made her even more beautiful.

After all,Johnie always picked his girls based on aesthetic appeal.Yes it was a shallow way,he was aware,but it wasn't as if he looked for his other half.

"Hi,hello,sorry to interrupt"Kristen awkwardly laughed looking between Johnie and Beth"I just have to borrow my sister for a while,thank you!"she said and grabbed her arm.Before Beth knew it Kristen had dragged her away and become giving her a speech about growing up and how proud a sister can be.

Honestly,she could have waited until we returned home.

"I'm almost finishing"

"You said that ten minutes ago!"Beth complained with a yawn"I'm tired"

"Look I just want to say that I know it is difficult forming a relationship and all--"

"You do realise I just shared a dance with him,right?"Beth asked"A guy who I just met"

"Well you're from Disney,chances are he is your future husband"

(He wasn't)

"I would never marry a guy I just met-haven't you learned anything from Hans and aunt Anna?"

(And she didn't marry a guy she just met)

"Okay fine you aren't going to marry him"Kristen said in defeat"You are just probably going to date him and have his children"

(No comment to that)

"I will not!"

(Again,no comment)

"Oh my Disney"Kristen said quickly grabbing a napkin from the bar.Beth looked at her weirdly until Kristen put it under Beth's nose"You're bleeding"

"Doesn't surprise me"Beth whispered pressing the napkin"My brain can't fuction with you already setting up my future!"

"Don't complain!William!"Kristen shout making me frown.Adrianne turned behind me and looked at my sister waving.

"I think this girl wants to talk to you"

"I know"I mumbled and turned around"Yes life ruiner?"

"Beth's nose is bleeding"I sighed and walked towards Beth.A nose bleed was something very common I had no idea why Kristen made such a big deal of it.

But I'm glad she did.

"Shit"

"Language"

"No time"I quickly replied looking at Beth closer.Her skin was paler than usual,her eyes more white and resembled a corpse.This couldn't be good."Call Kathrin and Mike we're leaving"

Kristen sensed the serious tone I had and quickly got up to find Kathrin and Mike"Okay Beth,just press it as long as you can,we'll get home in a moment"Beth nodded with fear-she had no idea what was happening to her.

And honestly,neither did I.

"I'm sorry but I have to go"I told Adrianne"My sister isn't very well"

"Oh,I hope she feels better"Adrianne smiled"It was nice meeting you,William"

"You too"I said and began to walk away.Beth glared at me with a are-you-kidding-me look.I mentally slapped myself and returned to where Adrianne was sitting.

"Hi,again"

"Hey,um,look I know I have to go but it was really nice talking to you and I was wondering i-if l-like-if you're interested o-of course,it would be ni-ice to"I stummered as Beth laughed from afar.

"I'd like to catch up with you again"Adrianne told me with a warm smile and grabbed a pen and a paper from Reena"This"she said while writing down"is my number,give me a call"

"I will"

(And ladies and gentleman,I did gave her a call.Sure it wasn't a call exactly-it was more of me making noises and trying to let her know that I'd like to take her out-but point is she said yes)


	4. Beth

"What are you?"

"What are you?"the furry ball repeated.Mum always knew that Beth was not the most tidy person and that probably many animals would have found shelter on her dirty room...but this was ridiculous.

"I asked you first"

"And I asked you second"

"This does not even make sense!"Mum shout frusturated.Ice faked a cry to make her pity him.But mum was stronger than him.

For like three seconds.

After that she kneeled down and made an 'aww' sound before picking him up.

"Don't cry,I didn't meant to shout at you"

"But you did!"the puppy cried.That was when dad came inside the room looking worried.

"Els,are you okay?"

"I'm fine"the woman smiled and petted the dog"Isn't he a cutie?"

"What is this supposed to be?"

"I don't know Jack,what does it look like?"

"A scary monster"

"Yeah you got it"she replied with a roll of her eyes and shoved the dog to his face"Fear me mortals!I am a ball of fur!"

"Mum called Sun now--why is there a dog here?"

"For suspense!"Ice told me with a sarcastic tone.I ignored the small animal and turned at mum"Beth had a small accident"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Meanwhile Johnie was going to get in a little accident too.A murdering one.And he would most likely be the victim.At least that's what it seemed like.

"You are a son of a bitch"

"Finally someone speaks the truth about my mother"Johnie casually replied as he sipped his drink.Bella continued looking at him with disgust written on her face.

I believe you all have heard of couples that have a rather unhealthy relationship,right?

Well these two were on the lead by far.

"What kind of opinion do you want society to have about us?"

"Yes darling,because society gives a damn about what I do and don't"he sneered at her.The dark skinned woman frowned at his comment before taking a seat next to him.

"I'm leaving you"

"Don't threaten me with a good time"he joked"I still wish that one day you'll stop giving empty promises and actually disappear"

"Lucifer heard your prayers"she told him with an evil smile.Johnie smiled back and looked around the room"I'm taking Damian with me"

"What?"

"So now you care,my dear"she said mimicking his voice.Johnie's grip became tighter-she couldn't do this to him.She didn't have the right.

But the thing was,technically she had.

She would hurt him in every way possible.

"You are punishing me for something you do quite often"he began his eyes not leaving his glass"Don't start a fight you know you can't win"

"Oh you see,I can definetly win that fight.Of course you,my love,are too blinded by your ego"she explained"I can find my way back to the top--"

"You'll find your way back on top only with my mother's help.But why would she help someone like you?An enemy to her son?"

"Simply because your mother has now become your enemy too"she stated.Was that true?Perphaps.Johnie's dear mother was not very fond of her son's behavior.

She didn't consider him worthy enough and that surprisingly didn't-entirely-have to do with his relationship with Bella.It had to do with anything Johnie did.

He wasn't someone in her eyes.

Only a constant disappointment.

"I pity you,Johnie"she told him"You'd believe that I could love you and maybe you could love me."

"People like us are unworthy of love"

"Correction"she said grabbing his drink before it touched his lips"you are unworthy of love.No one wants you when you have no heart,darling"she gave him a soft smile as her words travelled to his mind.It wasn't a threat nor a mean comment,it was mostly an advice.

Because who can learn to love a monster?

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"What is wrong with her?"

"I'm still trying to figure out"Sun mumbled checking Beth's forehead.Up to this point Beth had fever and some terrible pains inside her chest.She let out many yelps and cries-I watched her suffering and there was nothing I could do.

_(It wasn't going to be the last time)_

"I feared it would be that"Sun whispered to himself before whispering some foreign words to Beth's ear.She shut her eyes tight as some tears fell down her cheeks.Then they froze and she fell to her pillow."She's going to be okay,there was some kind of dark magic inside of her but she'll survive"

"Dark magic?"Dad questioned before turning to me"I thought you went in the human world"

"We were"

"It's possible for non-humans to have given it to her"Sun went to explain"Like I said,there's no reason to be worried"

Oh was he wrong.

Sun saw something-we didn't.I saw his expression change but refused to pay attention to it.I should have saw it coming-before Sun left he handed me a book.

"Learn it better than you know yourself"he told me.I looked at it closer Mesos:The Journey ,I knew I was a Mesos before Pitch happened I studied everyday about them.After our return,I looked up things about them more rarely.To a point I had even forgot they existed,let alone the fact that I was one.

I took it in my room and studied it that very night while occasionally glancing at Beth sleeping.I won't let anything else happen to you,I thought.

Again I couldn't be more wrong.

I turned the page of the book and looked at the chapter's title Tell me how I die.

Interesting titles as always.

How do Mesos die?Do they know they are going to?They of course see the future,including their own death,but can their future change? Perphaps yes.

Perphaps no.

One thing we know,however,is that there's only one person who can bring the end of Mesos once and for all...

I closed the book and tried to sleep.This didn't have to be true-I could have a peacefull death-the book could just be talking about the majority.

I shouldn't be letting these stuff get inside my head.I let my self free and decided to catch some sleep-though in the back of my mind-I wondered who could really kill some of the most powerful people in the world?

_(They will call her the Unburned)_


	5. Poison

_~1 year,165 days and four hours later~_

"History repeats itself"

"History,Kat"Beth said with an unamusing tone before sipping some of her ice tea"Fiction is different,fiction isn't supposed to repeat itself"

"Well I'm still reading Heroes of Olympus even if it means that it will be similar to Percy Jackson"

"You do realise you could just go to Camp Half-Blood,right?"Mike questioned with a raised eyebrow.Kristen was facepalming during the entire conversation while I hummed a random melody.

"Yeah but if I did,I wouldn't have to use my imagination"Kathrin explained clearly offended by Mike's words"A world without imagination is simply a bore"

"Yeah but--"

"If you question my books again,I will break up with you"

"Is that a threat?"

"No,it's a promise"

"Can you two shut up?"Kristen yelled with anger.The pair nodded and gave each other a quick peck.Kristen grabbed her phone and decided to take some pictures.

The real world was beautiful in March.The Winter had left-sadly-but it was the only time of the year when you could see the green around.It was truly magnificent.

Plus the town's small annual carnival was a very good bonus.

"William,can you stop smiling for a while?You have started to have a very very creepy resemblance to the Joker"Beth told me with a laugh.I ignored my little sister's comment and continued smiling.

Why shouldn't I?

It was a beautiful day.

"Our brother is excited because he's meeting up with his little friend"Kristen whispered to Beth's ear but loud enough for me to hear it"Though I'm certain,Manny would be disappointed at you"

"Because I have friends outside Arrendale?"

"No,because you are involved with people from another world"Kristen argued as Beth nodded"You are a Mesos,our people will look up to you"

"When did you turn all serious?"

"Oh I'm not serious"Kristen defended"but since you're the oldest and a somewhat gifted,you must think of your duty and future"

"I'm being responsible"

"No,you are living in the moment"Kristen argued"but sooner or later you will have to break up with her"

"Put down the knifes,will you?"Kathrin blurted out stepping in between us.Kristen rolled her eyes and continue walking.She was being ridiculous,I could handle the situation just fine.

"I'm going to see what's around"

"By that he means he's going to search for the human girl"

"Kristen,behave"

"I was just making a comment"

I did not pay attention to her once more and walked away.Of course,if I had stayed things would probably be very different.Who would have thought that a small moment can change your life forever?Well,everyone really-if I'm being honest.But it's still a big surprise.

"Hello beautiful ladies"a man greeted with a funny pointing yellow hat.Beth and Kristen exchanged a confused look while Mike played with the small ball on the man's hat.

"It's beautiful ladies and guy"

"Did you just call yourself a beautiful guy?"

"Kathrin,sweety,I'm trying to defend my honor"

"By calling yourself beautiful?"

"Well I am!"

"Beautiful ladies and handsome man"the mysterious person corrected"Care to join us for our Music Event?"

"You had me at Music"Kristen chuckled while Kathrin clapped with anticipation.The man grinned to himself happily.

"One of you ladies--"

"I'm right here"

"Or the gentleman over here"the man said quickly"could try singing.You seem like you could have some hidden talent"

"Oh you have no idea"Kristen laughed and turned to Beth"My throat hurts,you should go"

"Who?Me?Moon,no"

"Don't let me you have stage fright"

"No"Beth responded with a confused look on her face"I just don't like singing here"

"It's the same with singing home"

"No,because here I always take it a bit too far"Beth explained recalling the last time she sang in the real world.Apparently when normal people see something like a real-life musical they just look at you weirdly.

And call the police because some people in the park are on drugs.

"You know I love attention"

"This is why you should sing"

"Kristen--"

"She'll do it"

"Don't I have a saying in this?"

"Not really"

Like I said,many things could have gone differently that faithful day but they didn't.Kristen could have sing just like I could have stayed with them.Even Mike's complaints about the man calling him a lady played a part at it.

The moment the group entered the event's area,there was a change in the atmoshpare.The smoke and laughter filled the place while the screaming of teenagers made your ears hurt.

"If I can have everyone's attention"the same man shout at the people.Most people turned to look at him while the others only turned once he grabbed a honk and pressed it against the microphone."Thank you,next up is a very handsome young man"

"Oh,he has to be kidding me!"Mike cursed under his breathe as Kathrin patted his back. "Give it up for Johnie Black"

And normally,my dear readers,someone-and by someone I mean either Beth or Kristen-should say that they know this guy.But just like everyone else,you can't really remember someone you briefly met a year earlier.

"He's hot"

"You say that for every guy"

"Even fictionals"

"I do not!Kathrin is the one who says that fictional characters are hot"

"She's right,Kristen just believes that the actors are hot"

"I like boys!Sue me!"

"I'm pretty sure I have seen this guy before"Beth said skeptically.He looked very familiar-something was different about his hair though-yet she couldn't place it.

"Ssh,it's starting"Kathrin said smiling as the music filled the room.Kristen grinned to herself before letting out a scream.

"Did you see a freakin spider?"

"No,I'm just trying to rock and roll"

"By screaming?"

"Part of the concept,Beth"Kristen explained"Plus I love Fall Out Boy"

**_Johnie:Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_ **

**_I just follow your scent, you can just follow my smile_ **

**_All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_ **

**_Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind_ **

Kathrin shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Mike's hand leading him in the dancefloor.Kristen smiled at Beth as she moved her body to the rhythm.

**_You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_ **

**_I didn't come for a fight but I will fight til the ending_ **

**_This will not be a battle, might not turn out okay_ **

**_You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA_ **

"You should go to!"

"What?"

"Don't what me,you are Disney.It's your field"

"No,I literally did not hear what you said"

"Just sing!"

"I don't remember the lyrics!"

"You will!Disney DNA,remember?"Beth nodded at Kristen while the younger asked for a microphone from the man with the yellow hat.

And I love the way you hurt me

It's irresistible, yeah

**_Both:I love the way, I love the way I love the way you hurt me, baby_ **

**_I love the way, I love the way I love the way you hurt me, baby_ **

Soon some people turned to look at Beth who was facing Kristen for support.Kristen-being the supportive sister she is-gave her a thumbs up.

**_Beth:I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble_ **

**_Johnie:Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble_ **

**_Beth:Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation_ **

Weirdly enough,Johnie did not mind this unexpected duet.He got down from the stage with a smirk on his face and decided to look at his partner a bit closer.

**_Both:Truly free, love it baby,_ **

**_I'm talking no inflation_ **

**_Too many war wounds and not enough wars_ **

**_Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores_ **

**_Beth:Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves_ **

**_Johnie:You know I give my love a f-f-four letter name_ **

Kathrin and Mike returned running towards Kristen who just gave him a proud look.The pair stared at each other with confusion but figured out that Kristen would probably tell them later.

**_Johnie:And I love the way you hurt me_ **

**_Both:It's irresistible, yeah I love the way,_ **

**_I love the way I love the way you hurt me, baby_ **

**_I love the way, I love the way I love the way you hurt me, baby_ **

Johnie extended his hand towards Beth who almost immediately grabbed it bringing her closer to him.Oh,where was mother to see her little girl growing up?

(Honestly,it might be better that she wasn't there to see it)

**_Beth:You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke_ **

**_I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me_ **

**_Mon chéri but the truth catches up with us eventually_ **

To that point,Beth was certain he knew this guy from somewhere.Maybe she had seen him in Arrendale-no,no she would definetly remember him if she had caught him there. It was from somewhere else.

**_Johnie:Try to say live, live and let live_ **

**_But I'm no good, good at lip service_ **

**_Except when they're yours, mi amor I'm coming for you and I'm making war_ **

As someone who has seen-well technically,lived-the ending of this story I must point out the irony.Along with the fact that my sister and mr Douchebag really liked dancing together.

I didn't like it,if anyone cares.

**_Beth:And I still love the way I hurt you_ **

**_Johnie:It's irresistible, yeah_ **

**_Both:I love the way, I love the way I love the way you hurt me, baby_ **

**_I love the way, I love the way I love the way you hurt me, baby_ **

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Meanwhile I was living in my own Wonderland with my beautiful,smart,charesmatic,beautiful and caring girlfriend.

Oh did I mention that she was beautiful?

"His entire beliefs revolve around the nazism and fasism--"

"--along with the false belief that a nation is supperior to another"Adrianne finished with a soft smile"Capitalism has probably effected his way of thinking"

"I couldn't have said it better myself"

"That's why you love me"Adrianne told me"Speaking of how much you love me,I was wondering if you'd like to watch Les sorcières d'incendie with me"

"The witches of fire?"

"I see you know French"she said with a hint of surprise.I nodded and smiled-Manny made me learn many languages from young age.He said it was part of the whole Mesos gift,in case another kingdom wanted to use my powers I needed to know some things."Well,the witches are rumored to have ancestors from Salem and everyone who has seen them has told me the best"

That was a lie.

The witches did not have a big reputation-and even the one they had was certainly not good.They were hated by everyone and only a few misfits actually enjoyed them.

But I couldn't really say no to Adrianne so I did what she wanted.The witches were almost at the exit and the line was smaller than the one for the bathroom.

Like I mentioned,the witches weren't loved.When we got in,I got cold feet-no pun intented.The room was fulled of bones and the only light was the one from the candles,most people there were either dressed up or covered in piercing.

But it wasn't that which scared me.It was the fact that I knew some people from there.Well not personally knew but had seen in Arrendale.

Criminals,Wanted and Villains.The only thing I could hope that moment was for no one to recognise me.That was when I noticed the so-called witch in front of me.She wore a red robe-and looked rather young with black curly hair-her left arm was exposed revealing a small triangle with a fire in the middle.

I knew I had seen this symbol before.

I saw it on the Book...


	6. Castle

"Why hello,pretty boy"one of the so-called witches smiled at me with an evil grin.I awkwardly waved my left arm as Adrianned furrowed her eyebrows."Joining us for the first time?"

"And hopefully the last"

"Haven't your parents taught you better?"the woman asked again while I felt a cold breeze on the back of my neck."But then again,what would you expect from a man?"

I gulped,she did have a point.When I looked around the room once more I realised that I could count the men in my one hand.

"W-well my sisters always tell me that I fight like a g-girl so"I said with my voice trailing off.The woman laughed as the lights went down for a brief moment.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land..."

///\\\\\///\\\\\\\

There was a girl.

And there was a boy.

What a wondeful-yet typical-love story this is?

There was a girl.There was a boy.But what was there after?Was there love?Was there hate?The answer is one;There was destruction.

Once upon a time in a faraway land,there was a beautiful girl.She had hair as golden as the sands of Egypt meanwhile her eyes were green like emeralds.She was petite and fragile-a sight for sour eyes.

And her voice?

"Were is your mind racing,my dear?Tell us what is happening to you?Your silence is unbearable"

"I was lost in my thoughts,that's all"

A melody to everyone's ears.Even when she was blue,her voice told everyone otherwise.She was a calm sea,a light breeze to her friends' and family's lives.

"The newcomer,his name escapes my memory but I would swear it was German,is staring you again.I would suggest you talk to him"one of her closest friends suggested"or at least tell him not to stare"

"Oh he seems like a catch!"another one blurted out"Only his name troubles my mind too.I heard it's a synonim for the opposite of good"

"He can't be that bad"

And boy,was she wrong.

Because once upon a time in a faraway land there was a very handsome young man.His hair black like coal and his eyes reminded you of fireballs.He was fire mixed with a hurricane.

He didn't bring trouble...

...he was trouble

"You are quite fascinating"

"The feeling is mutual"

He was charming and romantic.She was naive and wished to find love.He was flirty and she was a willing victim.He could break her heart and she would let him.

"So many beauties in the world,so many miracles.The only reason they are now clear to me is because of your love"she would smile and whisper soft vows to him"Even if I'm not perfect,oh my dear,the only reason I came to this world was to escape the fear.I'm yours forever and always"

And he would reply with empty promises,fake words and every kiss he gave her-it was all a lie.

Once upon a time,there was a girl who loved a boy.But oh God,this is a cruel world where a girl can love a boy but a boy may not love her back.

And of boy,the Middle-Ages were not just cruel.They were dark and they were cold.A time everyone feared-no one would envy.

"Sorcery I tell you"the king announced"We must find the evil that attacks our children,the evil that brings shame upon our land"

But Luna did not fear of the spell that was casted in Arrendale.It all had a logical explanation.She would not let fear conquer.Even when a mysterious woman approached her once and told her to leave this land,she did not fear.

"It's my home"

"For how long?"

"Forever"

"You won't live that long"the gypsy woman smiled and put a hand on the girl's cheek"but fear not,you have made your choice.I will support you"

Once upon a time,there was an evil woman who tried to trick the girl into thinking she would help her.

"If the story is to end like this,I promise to shelter you"

Once upon a time,there was a girl who had a brother.However,family love can sometimes be tricky.

"Please do not this,brother"

"It has already been done"

"I am no witch"

"But you shall be trialled as one"

Once upon a time,a girl was lost and needed to be saved.But oh God,we live in a world where saviors and heroes no longer exist,only demons that like to play mind tricks.

"Please,my love,rescue me"

"I afraid I can not"

"You can not possibly think that I'm associated with witchcraft?"

"Oh,I'm certain you do not"

"Then why won't you help me?"

"Because it's me they are looking for"

Once upon a time,there was a girl who wanted to fall in love.But oh God,how could she have known?It was the devil she would cherish more.

"You lied to me"

"Correction,I hid you some truths"

"What are you?"

"I'm the monsters your parents warned you about"

Once upon a time,there was a wannabe hero who had to settled for king.But his ambitions got in the way,oh nothing is as it seems.

"Confess of your crimes"

"I did no such thing!"the girl exclaimed with tears in her eyes drowning her pain.

"I guess it will be Geia,the one to judge it"the king said with pride"This witch shall burn in flames,don't let yourself be fooled by her claims"

Once upon a time,there was a girl who fell in love.And oh God,she might have sinned but still did not deserve this tragedy.

"The girl was responsible of no such crime.You fooled me once,but fooled her twice"the gypsy woman told the boy with poison in her voice.The only thing he could do was shrug his shoulders and frown upon her words.

"My job is to mislead,I do not care of what is fair.She should probably not have been so naive"he chuckled"What a great life she would have achieved"

Once upon a time there was a girl who made a mistake but luckily,God was a fair being.

"You shall thrive my dear"the gypsy woman smiled"and conquer the skies by my side"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Enter our Godess"the woman finished"Luna died in the flames and the Unburned rose from the ashes"

"Well that was poetic"I laughed while sweating sending worrying glances towards Adrianne who laughed at me."But I'm pretty sure we have to go!"

"Remember one thing pretty boy"the woman continued as Adrianne and I were ready to leave"Once upon a time,history decided to repeat itself"

In my defense,if these witches didn't speak with poems and riddles,everything would have been so much easier for me.


	7. Don't you worry child

_2 months later_

Do you know how prophecies usually take years to come true?Well,this one in particular probably took longer than the entire Harry Potter book series!It had become somewhat irritating.

"William,my love"mum's voice brought me back to reality.Lately I always seemed so lost,some weird things troubling my mind. Some weird Mesos things "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes,of course"I stated causing her to press her lips together.She quickly gave me a smile before sitting next to me.

"Beth tells me you have troubles sleeping"

"It's nothing serious,I guess I should study a bit less"

"Will,your reading was never a problem"mum explained"You love reading just as much as Kathrin"

"Only I read serious and real stuff"

"You tell her that and she will punch you"

"Not surprised"I breathed.My mother's smile faded,I knew she meant well-she always does.But some things are better left unsaid.

"Do you have nightmares,dear?"

"Rarely"I replied"It's mostly black and sometimes red"

"Even your nightmares are amusing"she chuckled and kissed my temple"If anything was wrong,you would tell me,right?"

"Of course"

"I'm glad,now go find Kristen.I believe she's looking for you"

One note here,everytime someone said something among the words Kristen and looking for you things were bound to end badly.I grabbed my book and shoved it in my backpack.

What?You never know Kristen stood in front of the gate,tapping her foot in anticipation.I faked a smile-which she soon realised was fake-and she smacked me in the back of my head.

"What was that for?"

"Don't you remember the plan?"

"Plan?"Kristen's glare made me realise that I had just forgotten a very important thing.Maybe someone had died and I didn't remember it.

"There you are!"Beth exclaimed from behind me,her arm wrapped around Kathrin who held a book proudly."Should we leave?"

"We must wait for Mike"Kathrin cut in"I sent him to bring me a book"

"Aren't you, like, holding a book right now?"

"Yeah but I'll finish this one in about thirty minutes.What am I supposed to do after?"

"Enjoy our company"

"Thank you but books are better than people"Kathrin said altering her father's words.This family might as well have been the most antisocial people in the world.

"Where are we going anyways?"Kristen frowned at my question and Beth let out a sigh escape her lips.Yeah,leadies and gentlemen,this is what happens when you grow up with two sisters. You're a constant disappointment to them.

"We have make plans with Adrianne and Johnie"Kathrin explained to me.Kristen snapped her fingers making me look at her.

"Remember Adrianne?That cute girl who dates you for some weird reason?"

"Ad,enjoys my company"

"We know she does,we just don't know why!"

Yep...just another good day.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back in Arrendale,mother had become worried of my situation.Like always she feared the worst,which meant she had to talk to an expert.

"I hope this is important"unfortunately Sun was busy with a small problem-something about him wanting to buy Star Wars-and she had to settle for Manny"I was busy with an important matter"

"How is reading fanfiction an important matter?"Dad asked the shorter man.

"I need to know whether the couple gets together!"

"It's fanfiction,of course they get together"

"Oh,my dear Jack,you'd be surprised"Manny said in the verge of tears"What is this about?"

"William"my mother stated as she handed him a tissue"He has nightmares"

"So?"

"So?Aren't you worried"

"Not really"Manny replied"If something was wrong,the other Mesos would have seen something too"

"What if he sees them first because they are about Dreamworks?"

"Elsa,you worry too much"Manny commented giving her a reassuring smile"Your family will be just fine,in case it is the newcomer who worries you"

"Wait what newcomer?"Dad asked as mum sent a glare to the short man in front of her.Manny mouthed an oh before awkwardly laughing.

"So he doesn't know"

"What don't I know?"

"N-Nothing"Mum smiled,probably murdering Manny with many creative ways in her mind.

"Elsa?"

"Yes"

"Are Kristoff and Anna having a baby"

"No,I don't think so"which is kind of funny if you think that they only had one child while mum and dad had three.

"Are we having a child?"Mum turned to face him with a small smile.Dad made a quick jump-because this man might be more than 1000 years old but still acts like a kid-and hugged her.

"God,I hope it's a boy"

"I'm sure,honey but I'm pretty sure it will be a girl again"

"A man can always hope"

(Spoiler alert,dad was right. But that didn't mean that mum was wrong.)

* * *

 "Okay people,do you remember the plan?" 

"No,not really"I replied causing Kristen to punch my arm.It wasn't really my fault that my little sister was so fond of unnecessary complicated plans.

"Right now Kathrin and Mike are talking to Beth"Adrianne explained"You,Kristen and I will request that the band to play a nice danceable song and Johnie will make a move"

"Ready to go?"Johnie asked before Kristen waved a hand at him.She broadened her shoulder and crossed her arms,her lips were pressed together while her eyes darkened. 

"Before anything goes,you and I will have a small chat"

"Kristen" 

"Since you didn't bother doing it,I will"Kristen told me before turning to Johnie"What exactly are your intentions,young man?"

"I--" 

"Because I'll have you know that I can kill a person"and though this sounded funny to hear,it was a very true fact.Kristen could easily impale Johnie in a blink and she wouldn't even hesitate if he hurt Beth in any way. 

"I promise my intentions are pure"Johnie reassured her"I swear to my father's life" 

Too bad Johnie hated his father with passion.Something that would of course have been a good detail to know. 

"Fine"Kristen replied biting her bottom lip"Move it,people.Mission let's get everyone someone to date except me is a go" 

"We shall renamed it afterwards" 

"Definetly"Kristen agreed sprinting towards four people with instruments.The man with the bass sent her a flirty smile that she-for her own good-ignored.

"Gentlemen"Kristen stated as the piano player,who happened to be a girl,scoffed"do you happen to have any dancing material?" 

"Is it too late to say that I'm against this idea?"I questioned while Adrianne let a small laugh escape her lips.

"Anything for you,princess" 

"I prefer the term queen or goddess"Kristen noted pulling a stripe of her blonde hair behind her ear"Do you have Hurricane by--" 

"No way we're picking this" 

"I'll have you know it's a very meaningful romantic song" 

"That's my little sister you're talking about"I argued as Kristen got ready to disagree with me.I was about to speak when Adrianne got in the middle of us. 

"Look we'll just help Johnie and see how it goes"she explained"Now,do you happen to know this song by Panic! At the country club?" 

"Disco,Ad" 

"Sorry"she told Kristen"I'm not an alternative kind of girl" 

"Thank God for that"

"We're missing the point!"Kristen stated with irritation"Band,song yes or nah?"

"I guess we could"the bassist smiled.Kristen smirked to herself before leaning towards me.

"Fear not,worst case scenario,we'll put the Disney effect into action" Because what is more common than a real-life musical happening in front of random people's eyes?Anyway,the guy began strolling his guitar while the drummer counted down to five.Adrianne signaled Johnie and Kristen clapped her hands to the beat.

**_ Johnie:Are you worth your weight in gold?  _ **

**_ Because you are behind my eyelids when I am all alone  _ **

**_ Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold _ **

**_ You and God both got the guns  _ **

**_ When you shoot I think I'd duck  _ **

Kathrin had a mini heart attack as soon as she realised what was going on which meant that Mike had to make sure she didn't spill the beans.Beth looked towards Johnie's direction with a raised eyebrow. Seriously?We live in Disney how was that surprising?

**_ I led the revolution in my bedroom and  _ **

**_ I set all the zippers free  _ **

**_ We said, "No more war, no more clothes!"  _ **

**_ Give me peace _ **

**_ Oh kiss me  _ **

It's a very meaningful romantic song,she said.It will be fun she said!This is one awkward moment which I should not be forced to see and hear. 

**_ Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane! _ **

**_ Drop our anchors in a storm _ **

**_ Hey! They will never be the same  _ **

**_ A fire in a flask to keep us warm _ **

**_ Because they know, I know _ **

**_ That they do not look like me  _ **

**_ Oh, they know, I know  _ **

**_ That they do not sound like me  _ **

**_ You'll dance to anything! _ **

**_ You'll dance to anything! _ **

Mike carefully and without giving too many things away-notice my sarcasm-tried to 'push' Beth in the middle of the crowd.My sister who was far different from the drama queen she has now become simply shook her head in return.But Johnie being the idiot he is up to this day quickly sprinted towards her and grabbed her arm. Gentleman as always. Again,notice the sarcasm. 

**_ Oh I'd confess, I'd confess _ **

**_ In a room where I am blessed  _ **

**_ But she didn't come and speak to me  _ **

**_ Or put my heart at ease _ **

**_ And I believe that half the time I am a wolf among the sheep _ **

**_ Gnawing at the wool over my eyqes _ **

He spinned her carefully at first-as she was about to break with one simple wrong move.Then things got more intense for my liking,Beth always got more wild and carefree around him. She was ice and he was fire. Oh the irony! 

**_ I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free  _ **

**_ We said, "No more war, no more clothes!"  _ **

**_ Give me peace _ **

**_ Oh kiss me  _ **

Kristen laughed her arse off at my mad expression.Is it too bad not wanting your sister to dance with a guy like that?Though it was kind of hypocritical for me to let him hang out with the entire group but not with just Beth.

Then again,his behavior did not made it easy for me. 

**_ Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane _ **

**_ Drop our anchors in a storm  _ **

**_ Hey! They will never be the same _ **

**_ A fire in a flask to keep us warm  _ **

**_ Because they know, I know _ **

**_ That they do not look like me _ **

**_ Oh, they know, I know _ **

**_ That they do not sound like me _ **

But then there were times like this one when he would make Beth smile in a way not even I have seen.Kind of depressing if you think about it for too much time.Maybe I shouldn't have tried to judge him so soon-Jack  was acting like that very often too but he loved mum more than anything.

On the other hand,sometimes you can judge a book by its cover.

**_ You'll dance to anything! _ **

**_ You'll dance to anything! _ **

**_ You'll dance to anything!  _ **

**_ You'll dance to anything! _ **

Mike and Kathrin danced with each other looking like some kind of lovesick puppies while Adrianne tried to get me to join.I smiled at her in return trying to ignore the fact that this son of a weasel was holding my sister's waist holding her very close to his body.

**_ Fix me, or conflict me I'll take anything  _ **

**_ Fix me, or just conflict me _ **

**_ Because I'll take anything  _ **

Kristen whistled for encouragement and Adrianne began laughing.I just cursed under my breathe and prayed this whole thing would end soon. I was definetly going to kill this guy. 

**_ Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane _ **

**_ Drop our anchors in a storm  _ **

**_ Hey! They will never be the same  _ **

**_ A fire in a flask to keep us warm  _ **

**_ Because they know, I know _ **

**_ That they do not look like me  _ **

**_ Oh, they know, I know _ **

**_ That they do not sound like me  _ **

**_ You'll dance to anything!  _ **

**_You'll dance to anything!_ **

"I should have videotaped this"Kristen said between laughs"I would sent it to you every month" 

"Someone will most likely post it on youtube"Adrianne cut in"Guy asks girl out by using a not really suitable song while her older brother watches in horror"

"While younger sister cheers for them" 

"I would give this a thumbs up"Kristen exclaimed happily"It's the kind of content youtube needs.Holy snowflakes they are talking!"she yelled grabbing mine's and Adrianne's arms and dragging us closer. 

"--it's really nice" 

"You and me?"Beth questioned turning to us-who had made our presence very clear"Like without the weirdos over there?"

"Yeah" 

"Oh,sure"Beth said-Kristen had probably already figured out that she was screaming on the inside"It would be very fun" 

"Yes!"all of us turned around to see Kathrin who had jumped on Mike's back excited holding her book while waving it"They kissed!" 

"Yep,Beth's right.We are weirdos" 

Again,the irony was hilarious.


End file.
